Splatoon 2: Agents in the Metro
by Octoling-Mindy
Summary: A octoling's two inkling friends find out about the Metro. The two squids (mostly one of the two) wanted to find out more about the new area, so the octoling brings them there. What will happen? [My first story posted to this site; Also, review if you would like.]


**Agents in the Metro**

"So, you used to be down there?"

Mindy nodded, seeming to answer Minka's question. Mark nodded as well, as he was there for a short time.

"And...You had to do tests?" Minka asked yet another question.

Mindy spoke. "Yeah, that's right."

"A octoling doing tests to get out of a place...Seems odd to me. I thought you would like it there," the female inkling said, looking at Mindy.

"I didn't like it there." Mindy glared. "It was horrifying. Have you ever had a ink bomb strapped to your back?"

Minka shook her head. The inkling didn't want to know what _that_ must've been like.

Mark started to speak. "Yeah. Anyway, I was wanting to ask Mindy something."

"Oh, alright." Minka looked over at Mark.

"Mindy, do you mind showing her?" Mark asked, looking over at the octoling.

"What?! I don't think she will-"

Minka butted in. "Please, Mindy?"

Mindy sighed. "Are you sure about it, Minka? It's pretty hard work."

"Yes! I'm sure." The inkling smiled wide, posing heroically.

"Alright, you two. Follow me."

As the lone octoling and her two inkling friends went down to the Metro Station, Minka was looking around in shock.

"I didn't know we had this area!"

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Keep quiet. We don't know who to trust down here."

"Mindy's right," Mark told Minka.

"Are you sure she is?"

"I'm sure."

Once they made it to the Station, the three waited for the train to arrive.

Mark noticed something different: Mindy was now wearing the clothes that she used to wear down here.

"How come you can change your clothes?" Minka asked.

"Can I say that to you two? You have your agent gear on," Mindy told the two inklings.

They both looked at themselves, noticing that they have the agent clothes that they wear on their missions.

"Oh," the two inklings said in unison.

Mark looked over at the two, then at the train that stopped right in front of them.

"The train is here. Come on, girls."

As the three sat down in the train, Minka smiled.

"This seems great. Going on a adventure with my two friends!"

Mark looked over at the smiling inkling, nodding. "Yup, so true."

Mindy took out a device, turning it on. The map shows up in front of her eyes.

"Wow! What's that?" Minka looked at Mindy, shocked.

"It's the map of the Metro Station," Mindy said.

Mark smirked. "Guess you have good technology skills."

"Thanks, but it's not mine."

Minka giggled quietly to herself. She knew what was going on with the other two.

"Alright, let's go to the Fake Plastic Station."

As they entered, Mindy paid the fee.

Once they were in, they had their weapons (for some unknown reason).

Mindy, with the roller.

Mark, with his hero shot.

And Minka, with the herobrush.

"Cool! We have our weapons!" Minka exclaimed.

Mindy sighed. The octoling already started to move forward.

Mark motioned the other inkling to follow him. The other followed suit.

As they got through the station, Mindy had placed the electronic stick down-passing the test. The three made it back to the train.

"I'm tired," Minka told the other two.

"Well, we will rest-then we will do another test."

Minka nodded, listening to Mindy told them.

"You know, this is fun," Mark said, "the three agents of Inkopolis, working together."

Mindy nodded, smiling a little. She then brought back up the map, looking at where the group should go next.

"Found another place we can try," Mindy said, finding it on the map.

"It's called...Far-Out Station?" Minka questioned.

Mindy nodded. "We have to carry the rainmaker to the goal."

Mark smiled wide. "You know, I'm in a rainmaker mood. Let's do it!"

"Alright, if you say so, Mark."

Once they entered, the three agents saw that the rainmaker was already at their goal.

"Wait...We have to get it over there?" Minka asked.

"Yeah. It's just like the regular rainmaker on the surface," Mindy explained. "At least I'm not alone."

"Let's do this!" Minka exclaimed.

"Just beware of the sanitized octolings."

The two nodded, determination sparkled in their eyes.

As the game started, Mindy grabbed the rainmaker, smiling.

"Alright, guide my way," she told the two inklings.

"You got it!" Mark said.

Minka started to run, attacking the other team. Mark was guiding, and Mindy carried the rainmaker. They were moving a little slowly, but it was alright.

Once they got to the other teams side, trouble started to happen.

Minka was getting rid of the splash wall, while Mark got the other octolings.

"Okay, are we ready?" Mindy asked.

"I think so," Minka said, getting into the base pretty easily.

Mindy sighed, getting ready to place it on the other team's goal.

"Damn it!" Mark yelled.

"What?"

"I got splatted; you two got this?"

"Yup," Mindy said, almost placing the rainmaker down onto the goal.

"Booyah!" Minka cheered, smiling.

"Test passed," Mindy told them.

"That was fun," Mindy told the two, smiling for real now.

Minka sighed. "Yeah, that sure was. A lot of work was put into that."

"You tired, Minka?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, a little."

Mark stretched his arms and legs, groaning. "Should we go back to the surface? I'm tired, and a little hungry."

"Are you sure?" Minka asked. "I'm liking this place so far."

Mindy looked through her bag that she had brought. She took out a apple, and two bottles of Main-Up Smoothie.

"Here, have this." She handed Mark the apple and the smoothie, then gave Minka the other bottle.

"Thanks, Mindy," Mark said, smiling.

"You're welcome."

As weeks have went by, the three were completing test, after test.

"Can we go back up to the surface?" Minka whined.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "We only have one more Thang we have to get."

"Yup. We have to get passed this last test," Mark told the other inkling.

Minka groaned. "Okay, fine."

"It's...Oh no." Mindy glared at the screen that showed the map.

"What? What is it?" Minka asked.

"Girl Power Station."

Mark tilted his head. "What's wrong with that station, Mindy?"

Mindy sighed. "Everything."

"Its says we have to protect the orb?" Minka said, a little confused.

Mindy nodded. "Let's get _this _done."

As they entered the final test, the three were greeted by a ton of weapons to choose from.

"I'm taking the brush!" Minka cheered, taking the octobrush.

Mark looked around, seeing a Splattershot. He took it, smiling.

Mindy took the roller, not showing a smile at all. She just rolled her eyes, getting ready to jump into action.

As they jumped into the strange place (not to Mindy at least), Minka's eyes widened.

"Are we...Going to-"

"This way, Minka!" Mindy called out to the inkling, who didn't start move out to follow the others.

"Coming!" Minka called back.

As thirty seconds we left on the clock, Mindy started to panic.

Mark kept looking at the timer.

As the sanitized octolings were attacking the orb, Minka was taking them out one by one.

As the last second passed-the three-for some odd reason-passed!

"That was NOT fun," Mindy said, giving the last thang to the telephone.

"You said it," Mark said, nodding.

Minka yawned. "I am so tired...Can we go back to the Square now?"

Mindy nodded, "Sure, why not."

"Wait," the telephone spoke, "aren't you going to do the escape root to the-"

The three started to walk to the train.

"God [REDACTED] it!" The telephone screeched.

As the three made it back to the surface, they were greeted by the bright light from the sun.

They groaned, rubbing their eyes.

"So, was it at least fun?" Mindy asked the two inklings.

"Yeah, it was," Minka told her.

Mark nodded, smiling. "Yeah but...Working together made it more fun!"

"It did…" Mindy said, still rubbing her eyes. She push up her glasses, and looked at the other two.

Minka yawned. "Welp, I'm going to rest on a bench, see ya!" The inkling girl walked around the Square, trying to find where the bench was.

As she left, Mark and Mindy were sitting near where the entrance to the Metro was.

Sitting next to each-but not too close-they looked away from each other, not saying a word.

After a while, Mark broke the silence.

"Hey, Mindy," he started to say, "you were pretty stressed during the Girl Power Station, what was wrong?"

Mindy looked over at Mark, who had a worried look on his face. Mindy sighed. The octoling didn't want to tell him, but who cares? She has been hiding stuff that happened down there for a while.

_It's time to tell him, _Mindy thought.

"Alright. It was...I hate that station," Mindy stated. "I kept failing and failing it." She then grips her tentacle-like hair, twirling it gently. "I thought it was going to be easy, but it wasn't. And I still have a bit of those memories of me trying to get through it."

The octoling was feeling tears in her eyes now, the memories flooding back into her mind.

"I just...Wanted to get out by the time I entered that place."

"The Metro was that bad, huh?" Mark said, calmly.

Mindy nodded, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "That's why I'm so glad to be on the surface, to be in the Square; After all the tests and stress I had down there, it's _kind of_ gone because...I'm here on the surface now."

Mindy looked over at the male inkling with a small smile. "I'm glad to be here; I'm happy that I met you and Minka; You two are the best squids I've known in the Square."

Mark smiled wide, looking into Mindy's eyes. He couldn't speak, he was speechless.

"Mark, you okay?" Mindy asked.

Mark suddenly hugged the octoling, still smiling wide.

"That's the most sweetest thing I have heard from you," Mark told her.

"R-Really? I didn't knew that my words-"

"Yes, really. From all of the octos I've talked to, you are the best one out of them," Mark said.

Mindy hugged back, smiling shyly. "I'm happy that I've made you feel that way."

After some minutes, they released themselves from the hug they shared.

"Did you had these feelings of me when I first met you?" Mindy questioned the inkling.

Mark nodded. "To be honest, since you used to be apart of the Octarian Army, I thought you weren't going to be so nice to me...But, I believe in those times you were doing those tests, you changed."

Mindy shook her head a little. "No. I tried to change, but I didn't that much, but when I hit you during our battle, I felt ashamed, guilty, all of those feelings. And I'm sorry for what I did to you when I was apart of the Octarian Army."

"It's alright, I forgive you, Mindy," Mark told her.

Mindy smiled.

Minka walked over to the two, humming quietly. "Hey, after all that stress and stuff from the Metro, do you guys wanna join me for some Turf War?"

"Sure!" Mindy cheered, standing up.

"I don't see why not," Mark stood up, following the two girls to Deca Tower.


End file.
